


Helicopter Rising

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Natasha and Steve finish up a mission.





	Helicopter Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Natasha could barely keep up with Steve, running fast as she could toward the rising helicopter. She watched as Steve jumped and climbed inside. He turned quickly, his hand outstretched to her. She lunged forward, just barely grasping his sweaty hand. He pulled her up, and they fell backwards together. She landed with a thump across his chest.  
"That was close," Steve said.  
"Yeah, let's not do that again," she replied.  
He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "What about this part?"  
Natasha almost laughed, but she was still too breathless. "Without running for our lives for once? Sure."


End file.
